When Nagisa and Rei are alone
by bloodylucy
Summary: Nagisa and Rei seem to spend a lot of time alone, but you never really know what they're doing then.. Fortunately, lack of information is the best base for dirty fangirl imaginations.. NagiRei


_Hello everyone :) After finishing my HaruRin, here, as promised, a NagiRei one-shot  
_

_I just fell in love with this couple so much, I couldn't hold back to do this_

_this one contains the NagiRei scenes from my other Free! fanfic, extended,and a few more scenes as well_

_It mainly follows the main story line, so don't be surprised^^_

* * *

**When Nagisa and Rei are alone...  
**

_The Iwatobi Swim Club decided to go on a training camp on an island to swim in the ocean. As Rei lacked confidence and skill, he sneaked out at night to train himself, but he got caught in a terrible storm. Makoto failed to help him and needed to be rescued himself by Haru, while Nagisa took care of Rei and so they got swept away and ended up on a deserted island._

With his last strength Nagisa searched hold on the sandy ground beneath the water and dragged him and Rei out of the sea. The sand beneath his toes was wet and hard to walk on, even more when carrying Rei's body.

Finally out of the water, he let Rei slowly gliding down on the sand. He constantly coughed up water and cramped his muscles. Nagisa sat down next to him and desperately tried to calm him down.

After a while, all the water in Rei's lung seemed to be gone and now he was breathing heavily. Nagisa watched him nervously and with huge eyes.

"Rei-chan? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Rei's breathing became more regular again.

"Nagisa.. you just saved my life..", his voice was quiet and it seemed that he needed to put a lot effort in every single word.

"Haha.. no big deal, no big deal!", Nagisa grinned and waved underplaying.

"No, it is! Thank you so much.. without you I'd.. and even though it was all my fault to begin with.." He lowered his eyes and stared depressed at the sand.

"Rei-chan..", Nagisa's skin tickled a bit at Rei's words, but maybe it was still the adrenaline.

That moment the huge wave had build up above them had really shocked him.

"If I hadn't.. oh no.. is Makoto-senpai alright?! Where is he?!"

Rei was really upset, it was rare to see him like that. Usually it was huge fun for Nagisa to see Rei out of his composure and even more when he was the reason for it, but now it made his heart twitch.

"Don't worry. He's with Haru-chan. I'm sure they'll be alright!"

Rei looked a bit relieved, but still really worried. Maybe he was blaming himself.

"Hey, hey, you should worry about yourself first! Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you'll need some mouth-to-mouth?"

Rei ripped his eyes off the sand and stared at Nagisa with huge eyes. It was too dark to be sure of it, but was he actually red in the face? Their eyes locked and it seemed like time stopped passing for a few moments.

Nagisa didn't understand why his heart was beating faster and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. The excitement should have died down by now, so why was he feeling that way?

"Just kidding, just kidding! You look just fine to me! Let's search for the others!"

Nagisa jumped up and made a few steps away from the disturbed looking Rei. His heart slowly calmed down again. What was going on with him?

* * *

_The training camp paid off and they actually managed to qualify for the regional tournament. To pray for victory and have some fun along the way, they all went to a festival together. But as Nagisa and Rei were a bit more enthusiastic than the other two, they ran around too carelessly and eventually lost sight of the other two._

"Oh no! Where are Haru and Makoto? Did we loose them?!"

Nagisa turned around and jumped back and forth, trying to make out their two lost friends.

"What shall we do? Shall we call Makoto-senpai?", Rei seemed to be worried.

"Why? Am I not enough for you, Rei-chan?"  
Nagisa grinned broadly at him. Rei blushed.

"Th-that's not it. I just thought.. er.. we wanted to go to the shrine and pray."

Nagisa shrugged. "We can do this later. First I want to eat something."

He looked around searching for a food booth.  
"Hehe.. now it's really like a date", he snickered.  
Rei blushed even more. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Nagisa raised his finger and talked in a serious tone.

"You know earlier, when we met up you said that you've just arrived even though you've been waiting for quite a while. I was really surprised that you knew what to say when coming early for a date! I'm sure you'd be a great boyfriend, Rei-chan!"

Now Rei's face was high red. "B-boyfriend? Of whom?!"

Nagisa laughed at him. "I don't know. You're really handsome, Rei-chan, you must be very popular with girls."

Girls. Rei's face color returned to normal again as he looked away and corrected the fit of his glasses.

"Please don't tease me.."

Nagisa snickered some more and dragged Rei towards a candy booth.

"Mmh.. maybe I'll start with a candied apple, what do you think?"

Nagisa's eyes sparkled while staring at the apples. Rei didn't hesitate long and ordered one for him. Nagisa was shocked.

"W-what? No, I'll buy one myself. I.. I just made a joke when I said this was a date. You don't have do this, this is embarrassing!"

He refused to accept the candied apple from Rei.

"I know that. Take it as a gift because I owe you so much."

Now Nagisa was really confused. "You owe me something?"

He took the apple anyway and nibbled on it while they were walking.

"Yes. Because.. I always wanted to thank you for trying so hard to get me into the swimming club. That really changed my life and all just because you never gave in to my stubbornness."

Nagisa stared at him surprised. "This is what you've been thinking about all the time?"

Rei nodded. "I was wondering.. why did you try so hard to win me over? Why did it have to be me by all means?"

He was looking Nagisa deep in the eyes, clearly wishing for some certain answer. But Nagisa just smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rei shook his head without changing his expression.

"It's because you have a girlish name of course! It's your fate to be in the swimming club with us!"

Rei's face fell apart. This had been clearly not the answer he had hoped to hear.

"Th-that's all?"

Nagisa's face was slightly red, but maybe it was just a trick of the lantern light.

"Y-yeah.. more or less.. er.. but.. shouldn't you rather thank Haru?"

He pulled a face and looked a bit offended.

"Why that?" Rei didn't understand.

"Well, you only joined because of him in the end, right? I had nothing to do with it.. you only joined because you thought Haru-chan was so beautiful."

Rin blinked a few times before he understood.

"Are you.. by any chance.. jealous?"

"What?!", Nagisa's eyes were wide open, his face red. "Never!"

It was obvious that he was though. Rei was slightly relieved.

"There's no need to. If it hadn't been for you I would have never had the chance to see Haruka-senpai like that. And I think you all are beautiful. Especially you.. er.. are very beautiful.. I mean.."

Rei had somehow managed to end up talking weird bullshit. He turned his blushed face away so Nagisa couldn't see it.

"Are you serious?", Nagisa's outrage was swept away.

"Well, then I'll tell you something embarrassing as well.."

He took a deep breathe and started.

"The real reason why I wanted you to join the swimming club is.. because when I saw you doing pole vault I thought you were so awesome and good-looking.. I just wanted to get to know you better and spend some time with you. In my mind.. it was the best way to manage that.."

They stopped and looked at each other.  
"Nagisa..", Rei gulped and did his best to bring himself to saying the following words.  
"I'm really glad you did that, because I really enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you better. In fact I.. I really.. like you very much."

Nagisa's eyes were sparkling again like before when he had been looking at the apples.

"Rei..", his voice was no more than a whisper, "just.. where are we?!"

He looked around panicking. They were standing in a dark alley with no human soul far and wide to be seen. They had to have kept on going on and on while talking and didn't notice when they had left the festival and ended up here.

"Oh.. that isn't good.. what shall we do?"

Rei didn't know what to say. His head was fuzzy after speaking out such an embarrassing confession and being ignored.

"Well, maybe we should head back in the direction we've came from. There! I guess I can see the main street from here!"

He pointed towards a broader street with lights and some people walking by. Rei was still not content.  
"Nagisa.. your mouth.. there's glazing all over."

Nagisa grinned and the red glazing reflected in the light.

"Mh, it's super sticky but sweet and tasty. Do you want to try it?"

Rei's heart stopped for a moment. Did he just hear that right? His mind blanked completely.

Actually, Nagisa was holding the apple towards him, but Rei did neither realize nor care when he put his lips on his. Yes it really was tasty. And yes, it really was sticky. It almost glued their lips together. He licked a bit of the sweet apple glazing off Nagisa's lips. They were so soft, and his smell in his nose, it was feeling like paradise.

"R-Rei-chan..", but Nagisa's broken voice dragged him back to earth.

"What.. what the..", he was high red, his eyes widened in confusion and disturbance, "is this revenge for teasing you earlier..?"

Rei stepped back. He didn't know what to do. Just what had he done? And now? Should he apologize? Should he make up some excuse? No. He couldn't take it any longer.

"No. I've told you, I like you. And it's this kind of like."

Nagisa breathed heavily and was getting more red with every second.

He stared at the candied apple in his hand and finally snickered.

"You know how this apples are called in another country?", he asked Rei.

"No.." Rei started to get annoyed. Just how long did he plan to avoid him?

"They're called love apples." He was looking at Rei's surprised face.

"It seems today it has lived up to its name."

His eyes were so bright and his smile was so warm, it made Rei's heart beat so hard he could feel it in every corner of his body.

"I like you, too, Rei-chan. I'm not sure whether it is this kind of like.. but I'm eager to find out."

He stepped towards Rei, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Rei's heart raced. All this time he had been waiting for this moment and now it was finally there. All rationality, all calculations, everything in his mind was dissolving and all what was left was the pure desire and passion.

They kissed each other, first softly, but then it became more and more passionate. Soon they couldn't even keep their tongues in their own mouths.

Rei's hand slipped through Nagisa's yukata and touched his hip, slided along his back. He wanted to touch every spot of his body.

Nagisa moaned and drew his head back a bit in order to look deeply in Rei's eyes. Their gazes locked and Nagisa panted.

"You asked me before, whose boyfriend you should be", he started and his eyes became even more intense. "Be mine!" He put his hands on Rei's cheeks. "Be mine!"

He was almost shouting it. Rei drew him closer, holding him in his arms, while blowing kisses on his cheek. At Nagisa's ear he stopped and whispered with his lips touching it.

"Ok. I'll be yours."

Nobody could know how long they would've kept standing there in the lonely alley and how far they would have gone if Nagisa hadn't opened his eyes for a moment.

"Rin!"

"What?", Rei stopped kissing his neck and drew back looking disturbed.

"Rin is over there! He's going to the festival as well!"

Nagisa pointed towards the main street where the red hair just disappeared behind the buildings.

"What if he meets Haru? He's so strange ever since the competition that wouldn't be good! We have to do something, Rei-chan!"

Rei cleared is throat and corrected the fit of his glasses once again. "Now..?"

"Of course now!" Nagisa insisted, but then added with a slightly mischievous smile. "This is no place, anyway, to do something like that. Let's continue this somewhere else, ok?"

He winked with one eye and Rei blushed.  
"So what shall we do now?"

"I meet up with Haru and Makoto again and you follow after Rin. We'll stay in contact so that we can avoid each other. Let's hurry!"  
He already turned to go, but Rei couldn't hide his frustration. Once again Nagisa turned around and kissed Rei suddenly.  
"I'll count on you, my lover!", he said with a smiling face.

* * *

_As the day of the regionals drew closer, the Iwatobis had finally found a coach. It was nobody else than Goro, the coach they also had back in elementary school. They met for a hot pot at his house and reminisced about all times and their friendship with Rin. But Rei felt left out and got thoughtful on the way home._

Nagisa sat on a bank with strawberry milk ice cream in his mouth and watched Rei. He had his arms crossed and stared thoughtfully at the ground.

"Hey, Rei-chan. Want a bite?" He held the ice cream towards Rei.

It was obvious what he was thinking about. Or rather who he was thinking about. Every since Gou had found the old pictures of them when they had been in elementary school he was behaving like that. He was thinking about Rin. And Nagisa couldn't help but hating that.

"No thanks.." Rei refused him without even looking at him. Nagisa started to feel offended.

"Sure?", he held the ice cream closer towards Rei's mouth. This guy needed some distraction.

"Don't you like it because I already had it in my mouth? And tenderly licked it?"

Suddenly Rei looked up with a blushed face and looked at the ice cream with huge eyes.  
"Well.. maybe a little bite.."

Nagisa tried hard not to snicker when Rei took the ice cream and put it in his mouth, a little more passionate than someone usually would.

"Ne, Rei-chan..", Nagisa bound over to him and licked slowly across the ice cream. Rei's face became even more red as he watched him. "Can I stay over at your place tonight?"

Nagisa sat on Rei's bed and watched his nervous boyfriend walking up and down his room.

"Rei-chan.. are you alright?"

Rei stopped with his brows furrowed and stared at the floor.

"I've decided!"

Nagisa raised one brow. He had no good feeling about this.

"What did you decide..?"

"I'll take Rin to task!"

Nagisa's jaw flapped open and his eyes widened.

"What? Why?!"

Rei crossed his arms and sat down on his chair.

"I just don't get him. You were all so close back then and now.. he's behaving like that. How can he throw all this away? How can he act like it didn't mean anything? I could never.. do such a thing."

Nagisa said nothing and just looked at him worried. He felt bad for dragging him into such a thing.

"I feel like.. until this matter isn't settled, I will never truly fit into the team. It makes me mad."

Nagisa felt the twitch in his heart. He wondered whether he should say something to comfort him or maybe go over and hug him. But then he decided on something different.

"You know what makes me mad?", he started in a not very gentle tone.

"That you're thinking so much about another guy while I'm sitting here on your bed!"

He pulled an offended face and looked into a different direction. Rei looked up and seemed to be pretty shocked. He hadn't expected this reaction.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.. please don't be mad at me!"

"Pah!", Nagisa showed no trace of forgiveness, "I won't forgive you this easily! You'll have to make up for it!"

Rei jumped up from his chair and looked at Nagisa with pleading eyes.

"I'll do anything, but please don't be mad at me!"

Nagisa had to do his best to restrain himself from snickering. Rei was just so cute and easy to tease.

"Well.. come closer."

He glared at Rei as mad as he could and tried to keep his voice angry. Rei gulped and made a hesitant step towards him.

"Closer, closer. Come on, don't make me wait."

Rei did what he was told, still a bit scared. Just what did he think Nagisa would do to him? When he was standing right in front of him, Nagisa was finally content.

"Now bow down to me and say: 'Nagisa, you're the only one for me!'"

Rei bowed down, his face was now only inches away from Nagisa's face and their eyes locked.  
"Nagisa..", he said and Nagisa felt the blood rushing into his face. 'Only a little longer!', he thought to himself, 'Control yourself!'

"You're the only one for me", Rei's voice was a whisper and Nagisa could barely hear it as the blood rushing through his ears was louder. But still it made his heart jump and he couldn't stop himself anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Good boy. Now show me properly, ok?"

With those words he kissed the surprised guy again and dragged him on the bed. Maybe Rei felt a bit toyed with now, but he didn't complain.

"Hey, Rei-chan.. don't worry about us talking so much about Rin-chan. I like you more!"

Rei had a relieved smile on his face while he pushed Nagisa on his back and bowed over him.

"But Haru could have a different opinion, I guess", he snickered until Rei shut him up with a long, passionate kiss.

Nagisa let him continue. Maybe this way he could make him stop thinking about Rin. But if he was still thinking about Rin as he touched his body and shoved his shirt up, he would surely die.

"Nagisa..", Rei whispered and Nagisa felt relieved. Why was he even worrying about it?

"Rei-chan.."  
Nagisa's body was feeling hot and he got more than conscious of every of Rei's touches. He had never felt this way before. Suddenly he felt Rei's wet tongue sliding along his belly and a flash stroke through his body.

He didn't know where he had this strength from, but he threw Rei over and on his back. Rei looked at him startled while Nagisa sat down on his lap and started to open up Rei's pants.

"W-what are you doing?", Rei asked with his face high red.

Nagisa pulled the underwear down and went for Rei's hardest spot and licked across it, just like he had done it with the ice cream before.

"I've seen how you watched me eating the ice cream before.. there's no denying you want that."

* * *

_The night before the regionals everyone spent in a hotel. They were sleeping in rooms for two and Nagisa and Rei ended up sharing a room._

Rei was lying in the unfamiliar bed in the hotel room and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't tired at all. And even worse he had the sweet sound of Nagisa's breathing close to him in his ears. They were sleeping in different beds, but still were alone in one room. What kind of torture was this?

Of course, they could have just shared one anyway, but they both had agreed that sleeping a lot before tomorrow was more important.

"Rei-chan.."

The sweet voice ripped Rei out of his thoughts. With big eyes he looked at the lips that had just uttered his name only to be left disappointed. Nagisa wasn't about to forget about their agreement to crawl over in his bed and do dirty things to him, no, he was just mumbling in his sleep.

Rei sighed and looked a bit more at Nagisa's cute sleeping face. His arms felt oddly empty, he wanted to hold him.

"I guess I really love you..", he whispered.

Just as he said it, his cellphone was ringing with a message. An unpleasant fellow was calling him out that late at night. But well, as he couldn't sleep anyway and was about to wear away in desire, he might as well go.

As he walked back from the surprisingly nice conversation, he heard familiar voices coming from a playground nearby. He found Haruka and Nagisa sitting on swings and talking.

His heart slightly twitched at the sight and he hesitated to go to them, but it had been too late already anyway. Nagisa had already spotted him and ran with a huge smile on the face towards him.

"Rei-chan! Where have you been? I was really worried!"

He jumped into his arms and hugged him. Rei wanted to just take him and kiss him and carry him back to the hotel bed, but he felt Haruka's eyes on him.

They all decided to go back and sleep since they needed some sleep already. On the way Nagisa behaved kind of strange. He didn't talk, didn't look at him, but kept clinging to his arm.

In the hotel room he finally let go reluctantly and made a few steps forward.

"Where have you been?", he asked again staring at the opposite wall. This time his voice was calm, but not in a good way.

Rei hesitated. Was it a good idea to tell him? He hadn't reacted too overjoyed last time Rei had met Rin.

"Why are you hesitating? Did you meet Rin again?"  
Nagisa clenched his fist while he still was facing the wall. Rei gulped. He felt like this was about to get bad.

"Yes, I did", he believed lying would make it just worst.

"Why didn't you tell me?!", Nagisa's voice sounded broken.

"Because.. you were sleeping.. and I didn't want to worry you.."

"Do you have an idea how worried I was, when I woke up and you were gone?!", Nagisa screamed and turned around. Rei was speechless when he saw the tears standing in his eyes.

"Or am I not supposed to know it, when you see other men in the middle of the night?"

Rei was petrified as the meaning of this accusation started to make its way into his mind. And he answered with something he should have kept quiet about.

"And what were you doing with Haruka-senpai on that playground?"

Nagisa's eyes gaped and the tears were running down his face. His whole body was shaking.

"How can you.. I would never..", he stuttered and sobbed.

"Nagisa.. I'm sorry.. I..", Rei instantly regretted what he had said. He had never intended to make Nagisa cry.

He went towards him, wanted to hug him, wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly until he'd calm down. But Nagisa wouldn't let him. He pushed him away and shouted at him.

"I would never do anything with someone other than you! Because I love you so much it makes me crazy! I want only you!"

Rei's jaw flapped open. This was the first time Nagisa had told him he loved him and he couldn't do anything but feeling happy. Though, it was most likely not the situation to be happy.

"I would never cheat on you. But you keep meeting Rin. How can I be sure you're not cheating on me when you never once said you love me!"

Rei didn't know which of those two accusations hurt him more.

"That's not true! I've already told you!", Rei raised his voice at well. They were screaming at each other. It was their first real fight.

"You said you liked me! But that's not the same..", Nagisa sobbed. He didn't even realize that he was mad at Rei for the same things he had done.

"No, I'm sure I've already told you I love you!", Rei insisted.

"When?! I'm sure you didn't!"

When Rei realized the answer to this question his face turned red and the anger was replaced by embarrassment. He looked at the floor.  
"Just before.. when you were sleeping.."

Nagisa said nothing. He just waited until his tears were dry and started to laugh. Then he walked to Rei, who was still not daring to raise his head, and kissed him.

"Rei-chan, you're driving me crazy."

He wrapped his arms around him and put his head on Rei's breast.

"I can say the same thing about you..", Rei mumbled and hugged Nagisa.

"I'm sorry for accusing you.. I was really selfish, please forgive me."

"I'm sorry for meeting with Rin-san without telling you."

Having said this, it felt like a huge burden had just lifted from their souls. Their kisses suddenly felt so much better, almost too good, and every touch burnt like fire.

Guided by the sweet moans Nagisa couldn't suppress, Rei pushed him on the bed. Their bodies might have never been so close before, they were both hard and their dicks were rubbing at each other in their pants.

Nagisa's moans kept getting louder as he panted for air and Rei just couldn't control himself anymore. He shoved his shirt up, let his fingers glide along Nagisa's body and licked across his nipples. There his lips remained as he teased him a bit, sucking and playing with his tongue, his fingers gliding down beneath the pants.

Nagisa's hands grabbed desperately Rei's back. His legs opened and clung to Rei's body.

"Ah.. Rei-chan, hey..", he gasped.

Rei drew back and looked at him. His face was red, he had tears in his eyes and looked like he was about to melt in passion.

"Can we.. can we do _that_?", he asked with trembling lips. Rei's heart raced and he was feeling so hot it seemed almost life-threatening.

"_That_?", he repeated.

"You know.." Nagisa put a hand on Rei's pants and squeezed it a bit, than he let it glide downwards and put it on his butt. He bit his lower lip and with begging eyes he said it again: "_That_"

Rei's whole body was pulsating, his head was all fuzzy and he could barely feel the warm fluid running down his lips.

"Rei-chan! You're nose! It's bleeding! Are you alright?", Nagisa panicked.

"I'm just fine..", Rei answered absent minded.

He needed another second before he finally had come back enough to show Nagisa just how fine he was. He wiped the blood away and drew Nagisa's pants down his legs.

With Nagisa's hips raised a bit, Rei started to lick the place Nagisa had just showed him. Nagisa moaned and screamed so much, he couldn't even catch the breath to complain. As he put his tongue in a bit, Nagisa's voice went up an octave and everything was covered in white fluid.

Nagisa breathed heavily, trying to calm down, but Rei didn't intend to allow it. He undressed his own pants and drew Nagisa's body closer to him.

"As you wish", he said and thrust in.

* * *

_In the end, Rei didn't take part at the tournament. He resigned in order to let Rin swim with his former teammates again. Of course it wasn't easy as he had wanted to swim with the others as well, but doing that he had enabled a happy end for everyone._

Weeks past, great and funny weeks, but then the summer slowly came to its end. The days started to get colder and the Iwatobi Swim Club decided to make use of the last warm nights to camp at the beach. As they've made up with Rin now, they asked him as well and of course he gladly came along. But he was not alone and arrived with two other guys in his coat-tails.

Niitori, his annoying room mate, and Mikoshiba, the captain, had come along out of various reasons no one truly understood. But it wasn't really important anyway.

As the sun was setting, they decided to put up a campfire and sat in a circle around it. Pretending he was feeling cold, Nagisa cuddled up to Rei without ostentation. Rei blushed, but he didn't complain.

"I know!", suddenly Nagisa jumped up and had this expression on his face like he was up to no good. "We'll do a dare!"

Everyone was looking up to him in surprise.

"A.. a dare?!", Rei's face was snow white.

"Yes! Great idea right? Let's go through the forest in pairs!", he pointed to a small forest behind the beach. "I'm going together with Rei-chan!"

He jumped at Rei and wrapped his arms around him with a huge smile. In the blink of an eye the other pairings had been decided as well, even though not everyone seemed to be too happy about his partner. Well, the fastest got their selfish wishes fulfilled.

Nagisa and Rei went into the forest first. Well, it was more like Nagisa jumped and dragged Rei along. The moment they entered the dark and scary place, with the wind rustling in the treetops, Nagisa threw himself at Rei's arm and clung to it tightly.  
"Ahhh.. Rei-chan it's so scary! Protect me!", he squealed.

Rei's body was shaking and he had trouble walking straight. He had never been good with such things and he would never be.

"N-Nagisa.. Do we really have to do this..?", he stuttered.

"Come on, Rei-chan! We'll be just fine!", he tried to calm him down without ruining his act that he was scared.

"I.. I guess I'm just not manly enough for such things..", Rei corrected the fit of his glasses and looked away.

"Eh?! What are you saying, Rei-chan?", Nagisa let go of Rei's arm and looked at him shocked, "You're super manly!"

At first Rei looked a bit irritated at Nagisa's big eyes, but then he turned his head away again and sighed. "You're making fun of me again.."

"No! I'm serious!", Nagisa insisted and his words really sounded trustworthy for a change. "I really am.."

His expression became sad and he stared at the ground. "How can you say you're not manly? I've never known someone as manly as you!"

Rei's facial expression was simply put absolutely confused. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that Nagisa's words and his gaze saying them just didn't fit together.  
"Nagisa.. when you're just making fun of me, please stop. This is getting really mean. But if you're really serious, please tell me why you think something like that."

Nagisa blushed and averted his eyes in search for the right words.  
"You know.. back then at the tournament.. when you stepped back to let Rin swim with us..", he started, "that really impressed me. You were so cool back, even though you were looking forward so much to swimming with us. I think this was very manly! Not everyone can do such a thing!"

Rei's eyes were huge as he was looking at Nagisa with a red face. He hadn't expected to hear something like that.

"I only did what felt right..", he mumbled embarrassed.

"Still..", Nagisa went on, "you were so amazing! I'm really glad I have you by my side. Ne, Rei-chan, let's swim in a relay again next summer!"

These honest eyes, this cute expression, these sweet words. Rei had to fight all his devils to restrain himself from hugging and kissing him, here somewhere deep in the dark forest.

"And another thing..", Nagisa's voice became a whisper as he slightly closed his eyes, "Only a man can make me scream like that."

That did it. Rei's devils won. He grabbed Nagisa, drew him closer, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Hey, hey, Rei-chan. Do you want to make me scream right now?", Nagisa joked.

Rei blushed and let go of him, stepping back.

"No.. no of course not!", Rei denied, but Nagisa didn't give up.

"Why not?", he winked with one eye.

"B-because this is not the place to.. and the others will worry when we don't come back!"

"Ah, come on..", Nagisa grabbed Rei's shirt and dragged him behind him as he stepped back until a tree was behind his back. "We still have plenty of time before they seriously worry."

He looked Rei deeply in the eyes and grinned. Rei gulped. His blood was rushing through his whole body and heated him up. Nagisa just needed to say one more thing to make him seriously loosing control.

"Show me how manly you are. Make me scream!"

Rei could never turn down a request from Nagisa. Not when he was looking at him like that. And so he gladly granted it.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked it_

_If you did, you can also check out the HaruRin I wrote :D_

_*advertising for myself*_


End file.
